The attack
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: i,m raeding the harry potter series and one night i just came up with this so please read its about harry and ginny and love read to find out more R&R (Abandoned)


**well hi and i don,t own Harry Potter well thats all i have to say so on with the story !**

**________________________________________________**

**The Attack on Harry !**

H POV

Harry sat on his bed the dursleys were out. He sat there reading the newest copy of the Quizzler rembering the new friends he made and the lose of his godfather Sirius black. Harry fell a sleep thinking of Sirius. Harry sat up and looked at the clock it was 5:45 P.M. the dursleys would be home soon. He hard a bang coming from down stairs.

"whose there" I yelled pulling out my wand Ron, ginny, Hermine, and her parents were going to pick him up at 6:00 P.M. but it was only 5:50 and the dursleys were coming back at 6:00 P.M. whose here I thout as I approached my bedroom door then it was flung back so hard that it flow off its hinges and there standing in Harrys doorway was lord voldamart.

"Hello Harry its time you joined your mudblood mother" said voldamort with an evil grin "expelliarmus" I yelled and pointed my wand at voldamort whose wand flow down the hall voldamort backed down the hall and grabbed his wand

"crucio" voldamort said evilly waving his wand at me terrible pain shot throw my body and I fell backwards down the sairs scramming in pain he stopped and the pain dissapired I was laying at the bottom of the sairs by the front door which had also blasted off its hinges my wand lay right out side the door I scrambled torwed it and grabbed it but before I could use it I was blasted into the air I clached my wand as I hit the ground a siring pain hit both my lag and my head that had hit the sidewalk

"crucio" voldamort yelled and agin my body filled with pain then it stopped

"give up Harry Potter you can not beat me so join me" voldamort said looking down on me "never i will never join you" I scrammed lifting my wand but before I could say anything the searing pain had returned agin I screamed but out of the couner of my eye I saw two cars drive up the dusleys got out of there car and stowed there frightened hermine, Ron, and ginny jumped out of hermines car the second her dad stopped

"Harry" they yelled pulling out there wands but they stowed there watching in horror as i was torcherdthe pain stopped "crucio" voldamort yelled and pointed his wand at ginny I dived in the way and the pain started agin but this time I did not scream I moved my wand up at that moment the pain stopped

"avada kedavra" voldamort screamed at the same time as I screamed "expelliarmus" and what happened two yaers ago happened agin but voldamort moved his wand down and the the gold light dissapiered "avada kedavra" voldamort screamed and pointed his wand at ginny wones agin

"NO" I yelled and jumped in the way of the green light everything went dark.

G POV

I sarted at Harry laying on ground in front of me he had just sacrificed him self for me "finally I have killed the great Harry Potter" voldamort yelled then disapparate "no Harry No" I screamed and ran to him hermine was cry into her dads shoulder Ron was on the ground with his lags puled to his chest and was crying I rolled Harry over onto his back and laid my head on his chest and started to sob then at that moment tonks, lupin, Fred, George, my mum, and my dad apparated next to use they all looked stunned when they saw Harry

"we're too late" whispered tonks looking at Harry a tear sliding down her cheek George whent over to Ron and helped him up and pulled over to harrys body "what happened" lupin asked throw his tears

"voldamort tried t...to kill m...m..me but H...h..harry jumped in the way" I stuttered throw my sobs. my mum and dad were crying on each others shoulders Fred, George, and Ron were siting next to me crying tonks and lupn were both sobbing so was hermine and her parents the dursleys had gone inside then

all of a suden we were all exsept the dursleys in the feild next to the doors into hogwarts i looked around fred and george were holding there wands "a little spell dumbledore gave use if something bad happened he should be out here in 3..2..1" fred said then the doors to the casile flow open dumbledore, and perfesser McGonagall came runing out "what happend" asked dumbledore and perfesser McGonagall as they rushed to harrys side "voldamort tried t...to kill m...m..me but H...h..harry jumped in the way" i said agin throw my sobs "someone get madam pomfrey now" said dumbledore the secent i finshed talk fred jumped up and ran into the school.

he retuned with madam pomfrey a minete later "we have to get him up to the hospital wing" she said ametaly lupin and dad picked up harry and carried him to the hospital wing dumbledore sent fred and george to get harrys things sense our stuff was alredy here he sent me and hermine who was still crying so was i to get hagrid and ron and tonks to send letters to luna lovegood, nevile longbotem, and the daliy profet telling them that Harry is in critlecle cundition and mite not servive and is in a coma. hermine and i nockted on hagrids door we were both still crying.

"hello hermine, ginny whats wrong" asked hagid in a consened voice "i..its h...h...harry h...hes in a c...c..coma" i sobed hagrid was out of his hut and was following use to the hospital wing in a secent.

*********************************

**the next day nevile and luna arived with there familys "hows harry" luna asked me as she came into the school "were is harry" nevile yelled runing up to me "hes in the hospitell wing and hes still in a coma if he had,t tryed to save me then non of this would have happened" i said well crying "if he had,t saved you then you would be daed and he would have become a murder by killing voldamortb then would have killed him self so he could have been with you ginny" hermine said looking at me frowning "how do you know that" i asked look ing at hermine everyone was stareing at her "because he told me he that he loves you and ron he said he did,t tell you becouse he was scared you would kill him for likeing your little sister" she said "hay look at this nevile said pointing to the front page of the daily profett**

_**HARRY POTTER IN CRITICAL CONDITION**_

**Harry Potter is in coma at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizerdy Ron wesly best friend of Harry potter tells use that harry was supose to come to hogwarts with him and Hermine granger another friend of harrys but when they went to get him they fond harry being taorcherd by he-who-most-not-be-named who stoped torchering harry and sent the killing curse at Ginny wesly ahother of harrys friends and is rons little sister harry jumped in the way of the course and was thout to be daed but help arived a few minetes later and toke him to hogwarts were he is now in a coma in the hospital wing and it is seid that term at hogwarts stars in one month harry was going eraly for his safety with you-now-who after him we all hope that harry gets better other wise we have no hope for stoping he-who-most-not-be-named !**

"**well we are going to get alot of kids wanting to come bac eraly now and i geuss we will let them come if they are harrys friends" dumbledore said then walked away "here comes the mail wow thats alot of owls" ron said his mouth open "we,re going to sort and open and reply to most of those you know i think this is going to be a long night" as the owls landed they had all kinds of things "someone sent harry a puppy" ron said "heres a kitten and lisen to this **

Daer Harry ,

i hope you like the kitten her name is

cutey and she has the power to be cute

love,

lily oliver

p.s. i,m in ravenclaw if you want to go out some time

wow do you know her luna she sonds like a nut" fred said smileing as the kittn meowed lowdly " yaeh she was a 6th yaer last yaer and she has a scare on her arm that she made that looks like harrys and she has a moveing tatoo on her other arm that says HARRY POTTER and has harts around it she is craed fan" luna said "wow lok at this one

HARRY POTTER

GET BETTER SOON !

I LOVE YOU

YOU LOVE ME WE,RE A HAPPY FAMILY

WITH A GRAT BIG HUG

AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU

WE,RE A HAPPY FAMALY !

I LOVE BARNY DO YOU ?

IF YOU DON,T I AM GOING OVER TO

THE DARK LORD MWHAHAHA !

LOVE,

BILL oliver

P.S. will you go out with me

wow this persons a nut just like his douter" ron said we ansered leters and read them for hours on end then we went to see harry as we were ther things went down hill fast "hes dieing he is not stable any more we need a maricle to save him" said madam pomfrey sadly "you can stay with him in his finale momments there is nothing else to do nothing can save him now when the red light above his bed flashs hes daed" she told use we went in and sat by harrys side "i don,t know if you can hear me harry but i want you to know that you have always been and always will be my best friend" ron said then the red light flashed "NO" everyone yelled at the same time everyone was sobing "Harry i know you can,t hear me but i love and always will oh harry please don,t leve me" i plaeded well sobing then an amaving emarolled light flashed "ginny is that you" harry said opening his eyes "yes" wispered happly no one else seemed to rlise harry was alive "HES ALIVE HES ALIVE HES BACK HARRYS ALIVE"

i sreamed happly everyon e loked over at harry who had put his glass,s on "what happened the last thing i remember is jumping in front of ginny" harry asked looking confused "well after you saved me we thout you were daed then we brout you here to hogwarts and fond out you were in a coma then we thout you hade died but you came back to life after i admited that i love you" i said smileing "um er okay" harry said smileing too

________________________________________________________________________

This is my frist Harry Potter fan fic so please no flames and please R&R

(Katrina)


End file.
